The Darkness in Me
by RoseCourt13
Summary: In the interrogation room, Kylo Ren had to take greater measures to get the map to Luke Skywalker from Rey. The whole story changes after Rey nearly dies. Eventual Reylo. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Never!

Rey woke to find herself held upright in a complex restraining contraption against an angled platform in a cell. At first, she thought she was alone. Then, a shadow against the wall moved toward her. It was a figure in a black and a black mask. Rey barley managed to hide her gasp; Kylo Ren himself.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her fear; this man had killed dozens, hundreds of people, "Where am I?"

"Does physical location matter?" He returned. Rey had to watch her words; this man could literally do anything to her. "You're my guest."

"Where are the others?" Rey asked. She asked her question with much more confidence than she felt. "The ones that were fighting with me?"

"You mean the traitors, murderers, and thieves you call friends?" He sniffed distastefully, "You will be relieved to hear that I have no idea."

Rey tried to keep her relief from showing, but she failed to conceal her emotions.

"Tell me about the droid," Ren said, getting straight to the point without beating around the bush.

She scoffed, "It's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator, internal self-correcting—"

"I am familiar with the droid specifications. I don't care what it can do. What I want is in its memory. It's carrying a section of a transgalactic navigational chart. We have the rest of the map, salvaged from the Empire's archives. We need the last piece. Somehow, _you_ convinced the droid to show you. You, a scavenger. How?"

How did he know that?

"I know you've seen it. That's what I need." He said, "At the moment, that's all I need." When she maintained silence, he almost sighed. "I can take whatever I want."

She tensed, "Then you don't need me to tell you anything."

"True. You may try to resist me; but I _will_ take what I need."

Rey mentally prepared herself as best she could. She remained emotion and motionless as he touched her cheek. His mind probe reached hear mind. His mind brushed her mind aside. He was close to the map, but was stopped cold by a barrier that he could not break.

After a few more tries by Ren, he retreated to his own mind. He was surprised; no one had ever resisted that before. He was glad that his mask covered his emotions. Rey released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

He sighed, "You leave me one option. Since you won't give the information; I will have to turn to one more method of persuasion."

Rey knew what was coming; what she had been expecting from the moment she woke up. There was really no way to prepare for what was coming.

The next half hour was a blur of pain to Rey. Kylo Ren did his best to make sure that Rey would rather than go through what he made her go through.

He stabbed her calf with a knife. The pain almost made her scream, but she bit her tongue to stop the scream. That wasn't enough for him though; he twisted the knife.

He whispered in her ear, "You can stop this at any time; all you have to do is tell me about the map."

Rey spat blood in his face, knowing it would cost her, "Never," She choked out. She did pay for it.

However, no matter what Ren did, Rey never screamed or made any noise, not even a gasp. Ren could see the tears streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't let out a sound. He also saw the blood running down from her mouth, even though he didn't do anything to her face at that point, from where she bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

Eventually, Rey gave up the fight to stay conscious.

When she woke, she would find that she had two wounds like the one on her calf, dozens of small cuts, several large cuts, and two broken ribs.

Ren stopped immediately once he realized that she had given in to unconsciousness. He swore; he had gone too far. If she died, there would be no way to retrieve the map and Snoke would blame him.

He released her restraints and lifted her limp body up; one hand behind the back of her knees and the other supporting her back, not caring that her blood was dripping onto his robe.

He opened the door with a thought and carried her out, toward the medical bay. All the Stormtroopers and personal that he passed knew better not to question him or the bleeding girl in his arms.

When he arrived, he placed her on the prisoner bed; one set aside from the other beds, one with manacles for the prisoner's legs and arms. He carefully locked them around her wrists and ankles. He turned to the doctor in the room that had wisely kept quiet until she was spoken to.

"Heal her," Kylo Ren ordered the doctor, as if it were that simple, "If she dies, you die. Tell me when she wakes up." The doctor gulped then nodded. Ren turned on his heels and stalked out. The doctor looked at her patient and felt her heart sink. This might be beyond her abilities.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Back in his chambers, Kylo Ren lets loose every single swear word he can think of in every language. He would have taken out his lightsaber, but he uses his room. What will he tell Lord Snoke if she dies? She had better not fucking die, or he will be pissed. Also kicked out of the First Order. Eh, what the hell? Snokie boy won't get what he wants, and Ren can always go back to the light side and be like "sup guys. Remember me? I killed all Luke's padawans. I also killed the girl that was the galaxy's last hope. You don't want me? Oh well, sucks for you." **(Okay sorry, I'm in a weird mood. Here's what I actually want to put after 'what will he tell Lord Snoke if she dies.")**

Ren is so tempted to go to Hux's room and destroy it. He refrains, barely, and considers what might really happen if the girl dies. Nothing good for him, so he must do whatever it takes to keep her alive, but also get the information he needs. What the hell is he going to do?

 **Those last two paragraphs were fun for me to write, but don't really fit the story. My real self really wanted out, so I let her. Just ignore most of those paragraphs if you want.**


	2. I don't

"Where the hell is she?" Finn questioned Han Solo as he prepared the Millennium Falcon for flight. Finn was distraught; other than Poe, Rey was his only friend. And he had just watched Kylo Ren, one of the most powerful evil Force users in the galaxy, take her.

"Calm down kid," Han responded, "You won't do her any good panicking."

"Then what are you doing?" Finn asked, hoping that the legend had a plan to save Rey.

"We can't get on Starkiller base on the Falcon," Han stated, "We need a smaller ship. Time to see an old friend."

"Another one?" Finn queried, "Hopefully he's helpful."

Han sighed, " _She_ might not be as helpful as I would hope," Han grimaced, "We didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

Finn was confused, "Who are we going to?"

"My wife, of sorts."

…

 _Fire. Death. Destruction. A teenage boy, dressed in black looked at himself, ashamed. He looked at what he had done and felt shame. Not sorrow, not joy, but shame. Shame for failing Supreme Leader Snoke for letting the girl escape. But as a teen, how could he murder a six-year-old girl? She was so innocent; and not responsible for the mistakes of others._

 _In his eyes, allowing her to leave was the best way to spread the news. Kylo Ren had turned; Ben Solo was no more._

Rey woke with a start. Was that a dream or a memory? What happened? She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the door open. When the door slammed, she jerked up with a start, only to find that she was tied down. A hurricane of pain washed over her; almost making her screamed, but she resisted yet again.

She turned her head to the direction of the sound. She was met with a dark helmet. Rey attempted to yank her hands out of the chains, but found little success. All she managed to do was cut her wrists on the sharp, tight manacles.

She tried her best to gather her wits, "Come to kill me?" She asked, scoffing, "About time."

Kylo Ren took a step closer to her. She pulled on the chains harder, still with no success, "Such courage. Still not being cooperative?" He took another step toward her.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Rey shouted, "Leave me the hell alone!" She again tried to escape the restraints, again with no results.

"Such fear," Ren noted, "Scared of me?"

"Scared?" Rey scoffed. She let out a laugh that would be chilling, had the fear not been evident. "I'm terrified of you. Terrified of what you did to me, and what you can still do. But most of all, terrified of what sort of monster lies behind that mask. If anything, I hope you are human-shaped alien, for it horrifies me that any person can take pleasure in hurting another." She didn't mean to be so honest, so upfront. She prepared for the worst.

Surprisingly, all Ren did was raise his hands to the sides of his helmet. He pressed a button on one side of the helmet. There was a gas sound, and he took off the helmet. Underneath the protection of the helmet stood a man with black hair and a pale face. He was younger than she expected, in his twenties.

He looked ordinary enough, possibly someone that could have ended up on Jakku and been one of the many travelers and traders. But his eyes ruined the possibility. There was a fierceness, a confidence, and a darkness in his eyes that could not have been the eyes of any traveler. This was a man that, no matter his age, was not one to be underestimated; one to be feared, as Rey had learned.

The darkness in his eyes scared her even more. She strained against the manacles one last time, a desperate attempt to escape the monster of a man that had tortured her before.

She winced in pain as the cold chains dug into her wrists. Ren's expression darkened as he noticed her wince. His eyes searched her body for the cause. His eyes landed on her right wrist, and, more accurately, the blood dripping from it.

He waved his hand and the chain on her right hand opened. He took her hand in his and gently prodded the growing cut. Rey inhaled sharply. Ren raised an eyebrow in surprise. In the time he spent torturing her, she did not make a single sound.

"Does it hurt that much?" He asked her. Rey was stunned by noted the hint of concern in his voice. This was the man who had caused her so much pain in the first place. Why should he care?

"No," She replied honestly, "Not by itself. Combined with everything else though…" He said nothing and instead walked behind her to a medicine cabinet. He selected two items out of Rey's line of sight.

He strolled back to Rey with the items in his hands. He unscrewed the top of a round container and took out a bit of a gloopy substance and spread it on Rey's cut on her right wrist. He then wrapped the second item, a thick bandage, around her wrist several times and tied it off. Then he waved his hand to clamp the manacle back on. He repeated the process on her left wrist.

The only thing Rey could think to say was, "Why?"

Kylo Ren kept his gaze down and simply responded with, "I don't."

Rey was confused, "What?"

He looked up into her eyes and said, "I don't enjoy torturing you."

"Then why?"

…

"Where are we?" Finn asked Han Solo.

"D'Qar," Han replied, "The Resistance Base."

"So," Finn asked, "Who's this wife 'of sorts'?"

"General Leia Organa of the Resistance." The Millennium Falcon touched down on a planet with an audience of around a hundred people and aliens. There was an older woman in the front of the congregation. She ran forward as the entrance to the Falcon dropped down, revealing Han, Finn, and Chewie.

"You changed your hair," Han commented. Finn guessed that this was his wife 'of sorts'.

"Oh, stop it!" Leia scolded him. "Where have you been all these years?"

Han wrapped his arms around her, "I saw him, Leia. I saw the face of our son."

"And?" Leia asked, "Is there any hope?"

"There's always hope." Han's words did not give Leia the hope he meant to give her.

 **I'll try to write longer chapters, but I get bored with myself. I hope none of you do. Tell me in the reviews what you think of the story so far!**


	3. How?

**I noticed that in the last chapter, Rey was completely fine. Then I thought about how much pain she must be in. I get a paper cut and it hurts for ages. Just some clarification.**

 **Also, this is mainly where the T rating comes into play. …**

"That _girl_ bested you?!" Supreme Leader Snoke questioned Kylo Ren.

"She is untrained," Ren defended, "But she has more raw power than she realizes." He ignored General Hux's smug expression.

"She is an untrained Jakku scavenger." Lord Snoke repeated. "And where is the map?"

Hux snorted, "He was convinced that the girl was all we needed. The droid will be at the Resistance base by now." He shot Kylo Ren an accusing look.

"I am extremely close to retrieving it," Ren assured him, "I only need a little more time."

"Forget the map," Snoke decided, "Bring the girl to me."

"Supreme Leader," Ren protested, "The girl is mortally injured. It will require at least a week before she is well enough to go to you."

"Very well," Snoke assessed, "Bring her to me once she is healed sufficiently." Kylo Ren took that as his dismissal, and turned to leave. "Oh, and Kylo?" Snoke asked, stopping Ren in his tracks, "You had better not fail me again." With that ominous message, the hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke disappeared, leaving General Hux and Kylo Ren standing in an empty room.

"This is your fault," General Hux said to Ren. Ren turned around and gave his a curious look. He saw Hux with a blaster in hand pointed at him. He fired.

…

Rey spend the day in and out of consciousness. The few times she woke up because of the pain, there was someone else there. They gave her something each time and she fell asleep again.

The third time she woke, there was no one there. The pain wasn't as bad as it was before. She was still chained to the bed, but, luckily, she wasn't sore. The door opened, and she turned her head, expecting to see a nurse.

Instead, she saw a red head with a black outfit. "Who are you?" Rey asked.

He didn't answer immediately. He stumbled over to her and said, "Hux."

To Rey, this made no sense and she though he had something stuck in his throat. "What?" Again, he didn't answer. He went to the end of her bed and basically fell on her. The pressure his body exerted on her own sent jolts of pain up her body. "What the hell?" Rey was unable to move, unable to push him off of her.

Hux smiled, "I suppose Ren should take better care of his pet," He twisted so the front of his body was lined up with the front of her's. Then he leaned down and kissed her hard. His mouth was hot and abrasive. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Rey had never kissed or been kissed by anyone before, but she hated it.

She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream, so she screamed in her head. No one would be able to hear it, but she kept on mind-screaming.

He kissed her for a long time, then withdrew for a few seconds, then went right back. That was exactly what Rey was scared of back on Jakku when Unkar Plutt got drunk.

Eventually, he got tired of his game. His mouth trailed down her neck, biting and sucking, leaving angry marks as he went. His hands wandered as he went, exploring everything within reach.

…

Kylo Ren was pissed. Pissed at Hux, pissed at Snoke, pissed at himself. His shoulder burned from the blaster Hux had used. Hux claimed that Snoke had told him to do it, but Ren was not quite convinced. Either way, it hurt like hell.

He went to his room and bandaged the wound as best he could one-handed. He was too proud to go to the medical bay, too afraid to see _her._ In the back of his head, something, _someone_ , was calling out to him. At first, he ignored it, possibly not even hearing it in the first place. Then the screams got louder and louder until he had to listen to it, lest it tear is skull apart.

It was a female voice screaming for help. It was _her_ voice. Forget his shoulder, he had to help her. Screw people's opinions on their leader helping a scavenger. She needed his help and she would get it. He thrusted his hand out and threw his door down.

An angry Kylo Ren was not one to be messed with. He raced down the hallways of the Starkiller Base. God help any poor soul who got in his way. His shoulder cried out in protest, but he ignored it. After an eternity, he arrived at the door of the medical bay.

Even the door did not dare to resist Kylo Ren. It flew open when he approached. His rage was further fueled by the sight of Armitage Hux draped over her. He flicked his hand in Hux's direction, sending the drunk general into the wall.

Ren slowly squeezed his hand into a fist. It would be so easy to kill him now. Unfortunately, Lord Snoke thought he was useful. Hux choked in the moments of Ren's indecision. Ren's shoulder cried out, forcing him to lower his arm and drop the fallen general.

"Are you okay?" He gently asked the girl on the bed.

"How did you get here?" Rey asked, answering his question with one of her own.

"I walked," Ren said, displaying a rare sense of humor. Rey was not amused. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw his shoulder. Ren noticed her curious look and answered her question to keep her curb her curiosity, "You called out to me."

Rey, surprised by his answer, forgot about his shoulder, "What do you mean I called out to you?"

"I heard you call in my head." Kylo Ren had not really thought about the call, but now he had the chance to, it didn't make sense to him either.

"How?" Rey was going to be pissed if he gave a lame-ass answer like 'the Force'.

"The Force," He said simply. Rey was not quite pissed, but fairly irritated.

"Could you please be vaguer?" She asked sarcastically.

Ren shrugged, such a human motion that Rey didn't think he was capable of, "I don't know. The Force is the only answer I have for myself."

Rey snorted before realizing who she was having a friendly conversation with. "Why are you really here? What do you want?"

There was no way in hell he was going to tell her the real reason he was there; for her. "I've come to relocate you to a more appropriate place. Guess I got the timing right."

Rey raised an eyebrow, "More appropriate?"

"Fine. I'll answer you truthfully. A cell, one you can move around."

Rey remembered what she had seen a few moments ago, "What about your shoulder?"

All signs of goodwill Kylo Ren had showed disappeared, "None of your business." The steel in his voice scared Rey. They were back to their captor-captive relationship. He flicked his hand vaguely in her direction, snapping the chains off. "Let's go," he said curtly, his left hand holding her hands together with a strong grip.

…

His shoulder was killing him. He could not let her see. He raised his right hand, the one that wasn't holding her, to his shoulder. He punched his left shoulder, feeling the pain course through his body.

Rey saw that motion out of the corner of her eye. She ripped her hands free of his left hand and grabbed his right hand, stopping it before he could punch himself again. "What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed at him.

"None of your business!" He snarled. How dare this girl question him? She was his prisoner, not his friend.

Rey lowered her voice, "Haven't you caused enough pain already?"

Those words froze him in place. Enough pain. He could read between the lines. Enough pain to _her._ Oh God, she was in much more pain than he was, but she hid it from him. Now that he really concentrated, he could see the tenseness in her shoulders. Screw it. He leaned down and picked her up again.

…

As Han Solo and Leia Organa reunited, Finn spotted a familiar face. "Poe?" Finn asked, "Poe Dameron?"

"Finn!" The master pilot exclaimed, running to embrace his friend.

"How?" Finn was so surprised that he was unable to ask more than just a one-word question.

"I was ejected, unconscious," Poe explained, "When I came to, I didn't see you or the TIE fighter. I made my way to the Niima outpost."

"Rey," Finn said, remembering.

"What?" Poe asked, "Who?"

"I screwed up, badly." Finn admitted. "Will you help me?"

…

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I kept getting distracted. I'll try to write longer chapters. Can someone please tell me how the heck to make border lines?**

 **-AmyRen13**


	4. She's not my girlfriend!

**Thanks everyone for all your support! I am planning on adding an OC in future chapters. If you want your OC to appear in the story, PM me the character name, age, height, gender, etc. I will put a template on my profile. Now, on with the story!**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The cell was a decent size with a cot on one side and a chamber pot in a corner with a wall in front of it. Rey was so bored though. The only thing she could do was replay conversations in her head and make up ones with people that never existed or conversations that would never happen **(anyone else do this?)**.

She was mostly healed, but sometimes, when she moved suddenly or stretched, the wounds cried out in pain, often making her fall.

She had been on Starkiller base for six days. There were no visitors since the second day, with _them_. The only contact she had with the outside world was the single Stormtrooper who delivered her food once a day.

She got a whole portion for the day. Back on Jakku, she only got one-fourth portion a day, one-half if she got lucky. As far as she could tell, the Stormtrooper was the same one every time, but with the helmet on, it was almost impossible to be sure.

Several times she tried to make conversation, only to be met with silence. It felt like she was alone in the world. Just another reminder that no one will ever love you enough to stay. She remembered the day her own parents left her.

 _She was only a little girl, maybe seven. A man pulled her away from the departing spaceship. Rey knew her parents were on that ship, and, as much as she hoped, she knew that they would never come back. Rey was alone in the world._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .**

 **Four days prior**

Kylo Ren was pissed at someone. When he is pissed, you do _not_ want him to be pissed at you. That day, he was pissed at General Armitage Hux himself.

After he took the girl to her cell, he let his anger take over. He stormed back to the medical bay, where he had thrown Hux against the wall.

When he got there, he saw Hux getting up. "What the hell were you doing?" Ren's voice was low, and dangerously calm.

"Wut wuz I doin'?" Hux asked, slurring his words from his alcohol intake.

"How old are you?" Ren scoffed, "Getting drunk like a teenager?"

"Yoz a teenage," Hux replied, delivering a solid burn while drunk.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Ren muttered under his breath. "We'll resume this conversation when you are sane."

"I's sane. You no sane." Hux retorted. Ren opted to not answer the drunken statement. It would only lead to more idiocy and loss of brain cells.

 **The day after (three days prior)**

Kylo Ren marched to Hux's room. He didn't bother knocking, just stalked right in. "Oh great," Hux greeted from the floor next to his bed, "It's Kylo Pissed-Off."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ren asked in the same dangerous, calm voice.

"About what?" Hux asked, picking himself up off the ground.

"The girl," Ren replied, refusing to let himself think of her as her name, "The one you basically raped."

Hux shrugged, "She's hot. _You_ obviously don't care, so I thought 'what the hell'?"

"You're acting like a teenager. Get a hold of yourself; you're supposed to be the general of the First Order. Act like it." Ren scolded.

"How's your shoulder?" Hux asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. About that…" Ren answered, "What was that for now?"

"You irritated Snoke. I thought I could win favor with him by teaching you a lesson."

Ren snorted, "You just wanted an excuse to shoot me. You hate me."

Hux shrugged, "That too." Ren was not amused. "Okay, look. I'm sorry about your shoulder and your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"-but you're the one who's acting like a teenager. A jealous, emo teenager who has a crush on the one girl who hates him; the one girl who wants nothing to do with him; the one that's scared of him and what he can do."

"I don't-"

"You're in denial. That's the first sign. I can help you if you want, but you're the one who has to do it."

Kylo Ren snarled, "Stop screwing up my head! The girl is only here so we can get the map. Once we get it, I'll kill her. End of story."

"Then why have you not gotten the map?" When met with no satisfactory answer, General Armitage Hux smiled. In reality, he didn't really think that Ren had a crush on the girl, but playing matchmaker was more fun than he had anticipated.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I planned basically nothing. I just said whatever came to mind. This chapter is mostly composed of the random junk in my mind right now.**


	5. I am

**Sorry for changing Hux's character so much in the last few chapter. I have no idea what I want him to be like, and I don't want to waste his character. Do you guys want him to be evil? Funny? Both? Something else? Not in the story? Tell me in the reviews! Don't forget to follow the template on my profile to get your OC in this story.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Now (six days since Rey's capture)**

He had to take her to Snoke. He could go back to his daily life and not give a damn about her. He could finally have the responsibility taken off his shoulders. So why did he hesitate?

He couldn't let her be turned into a monster, not like himself. But how could he keep her from his master? He saw every one of his thoughts, intentions, and ideas. There was no way to keep her from him.

Or was there? An idea began to form in his mind, little by little, piece by piece. He only had to iron out the fine details and it could work.

How would he keep it from Snoke? He wouldn't, he decided. He would just go with his instincts and do it. He hoped she was worth it.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Rey woke up to the door of her cell opening. She quickly sat up and looked up. It took her a few seconds to recognize him, but it definitely was him, without his mask. She backed up as much as she could in the small space.

He either didn't notice the movement or didn't care, "You have to go." He said, without any lead-up whatsoever.

Rey was confused, "What? Go where?"

"Come," He said impatiently, "I'll explain it on the way." A confused Rey had no choice but to follow him as he walked out of her cell.

They quickly made their way through passages, turning innumerable corners. Surprisingly, they did not pass a single other person, Stormtrooper or otherwise.

"Here," He said as they reached a room full of Stormtrooper armor, "Put this on." He held out a set of armor smaller than the other sets.

"Okay," Rey started, "Could you please explain, in words I can understand, what the hell is going on?" She was taking a chance when she said this, as she knew what he was capable if she made him angry.

Luckily, he didn't seem angry, "You are getting out of Starkiller base in fifteen minutes and going back to the Resistance base." he stated.

"What?" Rey was even more confused than when he first walked into her cell. "Why would you do that? And I don't know how to get to the Resistance base."

He sighed, "You can fly a TIE Fighter right?" She nodded, "Okay then," He continued, "The coordinates are already set in the fighter; you only have to follow the path. As you go, the path you went on will begin to disappear, so don't bring any of the rebels here."

"Again, why are you doing this for me? And if you know where the Resistance base is, why aren't you attacking?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, "Lord Snoke wants me to take you to him. I can't let him turn someone else into me." He stared at the floor, "Once you leave, I'll have no choice but to tell him how to the Resistance, so you have to fly fast and warn them."

Rey, still extremely confused, decided to put the armor on and see what happened next. "Disguise?" Rey asked in regard to the Stormtrooper outfit.

"Of course," He replied dryly, "Can't have to parading around in what you were wearing before."

Rey inclined her head, "Fair point." She put the helmet on last, surprised at the amount of light the helmet let in. She had expected the only light to be from the eye holes, but it seemed as though there was a light inside the helmet itself. "Interesting," She though out loud.

"Ten minutes before a certain TIE Fighter is scheduled to depart." He said, irritated, "If you don't want to miss your chance, now would be the time to go."

"Let's go."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Eight minutes later they arrived at the loading bay. "Everything you need is already on board," Kylo Ren said to a certain Stormtrooper. "Don't forget to take off the armor before you get to the Resistance."

Rey had forgotten about the Stormtrooper costume, "Right," She agreed, "Wouldn't want to get shot out of the sky."

"I've been away too long," He told her, "I should go. Good luck."

Rey extended her hand, "Come with me."

Kylo shook his head, "I can't; I'm too far gone."

"No one is ever too far gone."

"I am." Kylo said, ending their conversation. "Don't get shot; it would ruin all my hard work."

Rey smiled, even though he couldn't see her, "Thank you for doing this."

Kylo returned a tight-lipped smile. "Go now, before you lose your chance. Don't crash."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Sorry about how OOC this chapter was. I just wanted to write something about something. Don't worry, next chapter will be better. Any thoughts, comments, or ideas? Tell me in the comments!**


	6. Are they suicidal?

**Hi I'm back! Kinda. I'll post every now and them, but probably not very regularly.**

 **You guys have told me nothing about what you want Hux to be, so for now he won't be in the story.**

 **Longer chapters, more Reylo and less OOC stuff coming!**

* * *

"Anything on Rey?" Poe asked Finn. Poe still had no idea exactly who Rey was, but he knew it meant a lot to Finn, and since Finn was one of his only friends, it meant a lot to Poe as well.

Finn grimace, "No one knows anything. I swear if the bastard did anything to her…"

"Hey," Poe said, trying to be encouraging, "He would have absolutely nothing to gain from killing her. He took her for a reason, so she won't be hurt."

Once the words came out of his mouth, he knew they were the wrong thing to say. "Sorry." Poe apologized to a very distraught-looking Finn.

Finn's mouth formed a tight line, "We'll find her." He said, absolutely confident.

They heard vague shouts from somewhere nearby. "Shoot it down!" "Don't shoot yet!" "Are they suicidal?" Poe and Finn exchanged a look, then sprinted to the source of the commotion.

There, they saw a First Order ship flying through the atmosphere. More accurately, falling towards the base. Finn and Poe exchanged a look. The First Order wasn't that dumb.

The Resistance forces decided to not shoot, at least until they were able to talk with the pilot.

The ship crash-landed close to the two spectators, lighting on fire.

Although Finn wasn't exactly a Resistance fighter, he was closest to the crash, and was able to inspect it without any problems. A few other soldiers and Poe also went to the site, following close behind him.

The pilot in question was slumped over the control panel, unconscious. Blood was flowing from several big wounds. "Rey!" Finn yelled, recognizing her hair color and style. He unstrapped her seat belt and pulled her from the wreckage. "What's she doing here?"

"No idea," Poe said, just as baffled as Finn. Finn carried her to the main part of the base, searching for the medic tent.

"That way," Poe said, pointing across the base, guessing where Finn was trying to go.

Finn nodded his thanks and made his way there as fast as he could without dropping the girl in his arms.

"Who's this?" The doctor at there asked.

"Her name is Rey," Finn said as calmly as he could. This doctor would be able to help Rey. "I don't know her last name. She just crash landed on the forest edge."

"Okay," The doctor said, genuine calm in her voice, not forced calm like Finn. "Just put her here." She gestured to a bed next to her.

Finn did as he was told. "Will she be okay?"

The doctor just gave him a reassuring smile, not quite convincing Finn.

* * *

"She did WHAT?" Lord Snoke was irate. "How could you let her escape?!"

"I didn't!" Kylo Ren protested. "Her force powers are growing stronger!"

"Strong enough to defeat you?" Snoke asked, "Have I trained a weakling?"

"No, my lord-" Ren started.

"An untrained, wounded girl bested you!" Snoke interrupted. "You have failed me." Those four words were simple, but brought down Kylo Ren's world.

Ren knew that was what he had been risking, but he had to. He remained silent; keeping what little of his honor was left. Another may have tried to defend himself, but Ren had been serving under Snoke to know better than to show weakness.

Projection or not, none could deny the immense power of Supreme Leader Snoke. He closed his hand into a fist, causing Ren intense pain, but he knew better than to cry out. "You have failed me." Lord Snoke repeated.

* * *

 **Okay, yeah I know I said more Reylo and longer chapters, but I wrote this right before I left for spring break (I was going to upload it before, but I didn't have time) and I just wanted to uploadthis.**


End file.
